Talk:Urd
The article says she's immune to Odin. Is she immune to the damage of Zantetsuken? All NMs no matter their level are immune to the instant death effect of Zantets, so it seems a bit silly to put it there unless she's immune to Zantets completely. --Headache 02:08, April 4, 2010 (UTC) I removed the misguided information regarding this mob being "immune" to Odin. It isn't immune, and judging by the lack of information / testing, it possibly isn't resistant either. --Valintino 14:03, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Party Setup DNC85/NIN42 Solo Urd has terrible accuracy, so you don't even need a full evasion set. I used an Evasion/Haste/Subtle Blow hybrid set. Gear: Kila+1 (AGI), Auric Dagger, Charis Feather, Optical Hat, Charis Necklace, Melody Earring+1 x2 (I usually use my evasion set in duo with a Bard, and I was too lazy to change the macro), Aurore Doublet, Fencing Bracers, Rajas Ring, Jupiter's Ring, Cuchulain's Mantle, Swift Belt, Charis Tights + 1, Dance Shoes+1. In general, it's pretty straightforward, just evade, keep up shadows, and step constantly to have finishing moves to stun Stoneskin which just wastes your time. I did not use fan dance for most of the fight, I used Haste Samba. I saved fan dance for times when I accidentally got muted or left without shadows. Her AI is easy to abuse during Trance. Run away, Zephyr Arrow seems to miss more than hit (I'm still not sure what it does), you can avoid Lethe Arrows by being to far away, and then run back into a 20' range so she beings using Cyclonic Turmoil, run away to avoid it, then repeat for Cyclonic Torment, at which point you should run back to stun her next spell which is likely stoneskin or a cure. It can get a little annoying under 20% when she starts to spam cure herself, but you'll eventually hack her down. She does begin to spam trance then, too, but you can avoid it all the same. --Asymptotic 11/12/2010 2x SAM, 1x MNK, 1x PLD/NIN, 1x NIN/DRK, 1x WHM, 1x RDM, 1x SCH * SAMs and MNK get TP from Meditate or monsters around the area * WHM SCH and RDM focus on healing PLD and NIN especially during Urd's AOE move. * SCH and RDM to dispel Urd's Stoneskin and Protect IV as well as Regen * SCH to provide Phalanx and Stoneskin to the tanks * The idea behind the setup is to have NIN/DRK to be on secondary hate list so the DDs and Mages didn't get beaten up buy URD. DDs to use WS only and not melee Urd. * During every 20% Urd will Trance, Tanks will run in opposite direction to prevent being zerged by URD. * Fight won quite smoothly. Takes around 15 mins or less. * Notes: Didn't need SCH Phalanx and SS. SCH is there more for the extra heal in case RDM and WHM run out of MP due to URD spamming AOE move. * Notes: Possible 1 party setup can be 1 PLD/NIN, 3 Healers, 2 DDs. This setup might just take longer. Can perhaps use SMN as DD too. --Jijibaba 07:58, April 8, 2010 (UTC) DNC, THF, WHM *DNC tank due to Fan Dance. *THF TA DNC, Collab WHM. *WHM dispel, haste. *Run away from Trance. *Fun fight, dnc in full evasion gear, took 35ish mins to kill. --Reaperofsoul PLD, RDM, SCH, DRG *PLD/NIN tank with movement speed (Shantotto Pants, gonna say that this isn't required, just a nice bonus). *DRG/SAM engage NM, Super Jump if you steal hate, if you take too much damage disengage and rest to save mages MP, basically... don't take hate and don't sponge MP. Could be any DD. *RDM haste and refresh PLD. *SCH and RDM share curing and debuffing. *Probably could use many different combinations of mages as long as PLD has refresh and haste. *Every time NM is just over 2hr threshold (81%, 61%, 41% and 21%) everyone backs off (except PLD). PLD pushes NM to 2hr and takes off running. *It would ready a move but then he'd be out of range before it went off, making 2hrs mostly harmless (he got muted once but just kited until it wore). *Kinda slow fight but pretty easy with the the reduced TP feed from only one DD. Wanna say 30 mins? I wasn't watching the time TBH. *Stoneskin could be annoying but not huge deal. *Seemed to get cure happy at the end (<10%). *MP was only a problem at the end when the SCH decided to get nuke happy (would have been fine otherwise). --chieka 16:33, May 15, 2010 (UTC) SAM/NIN, RDM/NIN, WHM *RDM keep slow on and dispel Urd's buffs ASAP. *When it uses trance, run. Urd will try to do all 4 TP moves back to back, so try to have on one in its range when it does them. If you get hit by Mute or amnesia move, you can keep kiting until they wear, they only last about 45 seconds. SAM/NIN, WHM/SCH *Easy duo, though switching between books and waiting on Addendum: Black timer meant waiting for it to fully buff itself before dispelling. Took maybe fifteen minutes. With a RDM instead of WHM, would've been no problem. --Macc 19:26, June 20, 2010 (UTC) BLU80/NIN WHM75/BLM SAM80/NIN DRG76/SAM NIN80/WAR *If you run from trance, easy fight. I can see where the above duo is probably not that bad to do, although having two dd and a healer is probably a lot safer. SAM/NIN is good, as you have both shadows and seigan/3rd eye in case of getting caught by mute or amnesia. BLU spamming headbutt is also very effective. --Gibgezr 05:40, August 8, 2010 (UTC) THF/NIN, WHM/RDM *Very Easy duo, used full eva gear and trotter boots when kiting during Trance. Whm kept slow & dia II on it at all times, dispelled as much as possible while resting for mp. Kited around Towers, Buildings, & Wall in the 3 different areas. When it started getting low HP, became more accurate & double attacked at a more frequent rate. Even with getting hit by Cyclonic Torrent, she missed about 90% of the time. "Uses Trance resets hate" done this 3 times so far and never went after WHM/RDM after using Trance. Never had an issue at all with hate even with eva gear that had - enmity on it. --Elisexi 11:19, Sept. 5, 2010 (UTC) DNC Solo *pretty simple strategy, full eva set up, keep shadows and fan dance up, violent flourish proc every time except once. when it uses trance at 79, 59, 39, and under 20% just start running when it uses zephyr arrows , which will probably miss, and then just stay far away and all other tp moves wont have effect. use solo skillchains when hp is full then immiediately work on getting tp back to a comfortable level with steps, no foot rise, and reverse flourish. towards the end it will take longer due to the pixie curing itself so save stuns for curing spells. WHM/NIN Solo *This was doable yet long. Keep shadows up as much as possible. Mystic Boon when necessary. Run from the four tp moves in a row. You should be able to avoid mute. If you get muted, kite until it wears. Urd's Stoneskin & Cure IV will make this a long battle if your clubs/gear aren't the best, like myself.--Perryk (talk) 02:15, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Monster level Just killed Urd and Skuld a few times today with an alliance of 7 people in present batallia downs rolanberry fields and sauromugue (sp) champaign. Got 187 exp each time with signet. Jado818 04:27, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Testimonials *(Killed by a very skilled party of 3, who can work together. (very difficult if you are considering a pick up party) *Confirmed duo between THF and DNC, THF and BLU, THF and NIN/DNC. DNC/NIN had no trouble holding it on his own, but damage was not enough solo to kill it. Running away during Trance avoids the last 3 of the 4 TP moves, if not 4. (Need to be just at 20yalms to trigger the TP moves, i.e don't keep running from mob if it hasn't TP moved) *Duo between THF and DRG/WHM. DRG had to heal mid-fight while THF evasion tanked Urd. *Duo between SAM/NIN and WHM/RDM. SAM used evasion gear (298 skill +35 evasion). Used tachi: yukikaze to blind. WHM/RDM for dispel and convert. Slow landed till around 50% hp. * SOLO BST80/NIN40 took quite a while. full stack of DipperYuly and almost three stacks of Zetas. Full gear for pet damage taken -33% as well as full reward set. full merits beast healer, reward recast, and call beast. Was not to bad, just time consuming. occasionally knocked shadows off of me but all in all went down in the end. Yellow Abyssite found it! * Duo NIN/DNC, started out saving TP for cures and such, once comfortable with TP moves we started WS. Kept hate as even as possible just in-case either one got mute. Took about 35-40mins, one NIN zoned to Jeuno to change job to SAM for Trial. Fun fight. *Easily Dual boxed by 85thf/nin (decent gear), 75rdm/whm (horrid gear) a gazillion times. Haste build is fine as she has terrible accuracy. Just spam dispels and run away during 2hr. 20' or more 2hr will miss you. *Duo'd easily 3 times with DNC/NIN and RNG/SAM. Ran during trance. 4th fight DNC had changed to /RNG for NM camping when Urd popped in the same area. Longer, riskier fight, but still able to win without much trouble. (oh yeah, lvl90) *Possibly soloable by 90 SAM/DNC for Great Katana trial with good eva gear and lots of skill. Attempted the fight twice; first time got her to 21%, second time to 6%. Had 335 + 30 eva (uncapped and missing one or two pieces). Keep Seigan/Third Eye up and use Curing Waltz III when needed, otherwise use Tachi: Yukikaze to blind. Beware of Winter Breeze dispelling Seigan. Blade Bash or Violent Flourish her Stoneskin if you can, otherwise just ride it out. Run from Trance. The reason I failed both times was because I stopped to recast Third Eye during her Trance phase, thinking I was far enough away, and was not quick enough to get out of range of the next TP move. Good luck and have fun. * Solo 90 SAM/DNC, no fancy evasion sets just standard tp/ws gear, although skill is capped/merited. Used TP Bonus +100 GK until after the 20% trance where I swapped in Raden for the kill. Kept Seigan / Third Eye up at all times, healed when needed. During trance I would kite to 25'+, wait for her to fail then when she got just below 20' I'd start running to 25'+ again until it was over. Kaymat - Carbuncle * Solo 90 SAM/DNC, same as above: no fancy evasion sets; standard TP/WS gear, capped/merited skills. Used Radennotachi throughout the entire fight; kept Seigan/Third Eye up at all times. Used Haste Samba to bring TP in faster, Violent Flourish to stun Stoneskin and (at lower % health) Cure IV. As suggested, kite to 25' during trance and start running at under 20' to avoid next WS. Used Sekkanoki + Yukikaze around 200% TP. Around 10%, I recommend being more aggressive since Urd seemed to spam Cure IV. Overall fight took 45 minutes with no danger of getting KO'd. Only dropped into the red briefly, and Meditate was often available for more TP when needed. Hidari18 - Quetzacoatl Just had a lvl 90 Bst solo it very ez just had 2 stand and watch the sheep pet kill it by itself used accouple pet foods --Mognchoc 14:27, December 28, 2010 (UTC) In Batallia, she seems to raom around E-5 : the area available only from Beaucedine, or via trading a flower. Pulsahr 11:36, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Just wanted to add that, I had a full party for this, and we thought we could Gravity Urd when it trances so you can effectively kite, but RDM Gravity did not stick once at all, in all 6 fights. --Missangie 09:24, November 12, 2011 (UTC) *Solo 99RNG/NIN - Had Soothing Healer NPC. Run from TP moves during Trance. Shadowbind when you can to build TP on other mobs. --Loryne 04:31, June 28, 2012 (UTC) * Solo 99 SAM/DNC. Popped with 200 TP and WS gear equipped: Hasso + Sekkanoki, Konzen-ittai >> Tachi: Shoha for Fragmentation >> Tachi: Kasha for larger-than-mirror Light. Immediately Meditate (AF helm swap macro for extra 20-40 TP) combined with Hagakure for another skillchain (Tachi: Kasha >> Tachi: Shoha for Light) she was down to 2% HP and I had about 800 HP left. Seigan + Third Eye and run away while I switched to Radennotachi for final few hits. I cut it pretty close to accidentally killing Urd with my Kikugosaku equipped, but the fight was over in a minute and a half with about 500 HP left. Didn't use any DNC abilities during the fight, but the evasion bonus is nice and the option for Waltz is neccessary incase a weaponskill misses or something. 5 more to go! Phlegra (talk) 01:57, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Phayde Phoenix